This invention relates generally to paint rollers, and more particularly to an angularly adjustable paint roller which can be easily angularly adjustable and will automatically any angle of the paint roller with respect to the extension arm during use.
When painting the upper portions of walls, ceilings and angular surfaces, the user typically finds it awkward to reach those upper edge limits, e.g. the upper edge of the wall against the ceiling. If a ladder is used to elevate the user, then repeated "up and down and move the ladder sideways" activity is required.
A number of devices have been invented to angularly adjust the paint roller with respect to the extension arm so as to assist in continuous ground or floor level painting without the need for body elevation aids.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,082 to McGrew which is directed to a multi-position paint roller frame. However, this device has a diagonally extending elbow brace which appears to provide only predetermined optimum incremental angular adjustment of the paint roller.
Other patented devices known to applicant for accomplishing this similar angularly positionable function are as follows:
______________________________________ Mazella 3,273,192 Willig 3,419,931 Cansdale 3,866,257 Polsfus 4,038,716 Beck 4,528,714 ______________________________________
One of the limitations that appears to be present in all of these prior art devices is that the adjustability of the paint roller must be in conjunction with the loosening and tightening action of some portion of the device or its connecting members. The present invention provides for easy angular adjustability of the paint roller without the need for loosening and tightening or dismantling of any component, while also providing a high degree of built-in automatic tensioning to maintain any selected angle and additional lateral rigidity to the entire device.